Adventures of MYCUN
Adventures of MYCUN is an American computer-animated crossover television series spun off from the MYCUN films created by Geo G. and Taylor Grodin. The show was originally intended to first air on Cartoon Network in March 2008, but it was pushed back to July instead, and it officially premiered on July 5, 2008. All of the cast from the films reprised their roles in the show. In March 2014, Cartoon Network cancelled Adventures of MYCUN after seven seasons. The series ended on May 9, 2014. All seasons were released on DVD and Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and are also available on iTunes, the Windows Store and Netflix. On May 11, 2014, Elijah Wood, who voices Gabriel Garza, stated that he was unaware of any plans for season eight. However, the following month, Geo G., the creator of the show, stated that the show would be revived in late 2014, starting with "MYCUN Reunion", which aired on October 25, 2014. Plot Like the MYCUN series, Adventures of MYCUN features the adventures of the MYCUNs — Gabriel Garza, Red Puckett, the Minions, Gru, Hiro Hamada, Norman Babcock, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Agatha Prenderghast, Bernard Bear, Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride, Jak, Daxter, Luca, and other apes (such as chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans), set in a fictional city, called MYCUN City. But their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from Koba and his henchmen, so Gabriel must occasionally team up with the MYCUNs to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. Voice cast Main cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garcia Garza * Anne Hathaway (Season 1-5) and Selena Gomez (Season 6-present) as Red Puckett * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Pierre Coffin as the Minions / Additional Voices * Evan Sabara (Season 1-5) and Ryan Potter (Season 6-present) as Hiro Hamada * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast Supporting cast * Geo G. as Roge / Additional Voices * E.G. Daily as Leno / Additional Voices * Nicky Jones (Season 1-8) and Jacob Hopkins (Season 8-present) as Cole * Mathew Valencia (Season 1-5) and Jake T. Austin (Season 6-present) as Loy * Tim Miller as the Lars / Additional Voices * Max Charles as Carn Garcia Garza * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * C. Elbourn (Season 1-5) and Dakota Goyo (Season 6-present) as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda / Misuzu Makihara / Additional Voices * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear / Additional Voices * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Aaron Lohr as Jak / Additional Voices * Max Casella as Daxter * Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket / Additional Voices * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Scott Lang as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Debi Derryberry as Iken / Additional Voices * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo / Additional Voices * Kath Soucie as AAAA / Additional Voices * Tress MacNeille as Violet / Jacus / Jack B. Nimble / Additional Voices * Jim Cummings as Kozu / Santa Claus / LBB Santa Claus / Additional Voices * Hank Azaria as Structure / Additional Voices * Billy West as Adventurer / Additional Voices * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort * Helena Bonham Carter as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot Guest stars * Laurence Fishburne as Marvin Garcia Garza * Emma Thompson as Celia Garcia Garza * Andy Samberg as Mark McQulity / Jonathan Loughran * Joey Speece as Himself * Carrie Underwood as Herself * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Jim Carrey as Chae Cook * Steve Zahn as Pono * Andy Dick as Boingo * Microsoft Sam as the Voice on the Computer * Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Richard Ridings as Buck * Restart as Themselves * Will Arnett as Pope * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kate Higgins as Tails * Chris Pine as Jack Frost * Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida * Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf * Cory Edwards as Twitchy / Additional Voices * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Selena Gomez as Mavis Dracula * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Additional cast * Jack Angel * Taylor Grodin * Adam Katz * John Cygan * Bob Bergen * Mona Marshall * Jess Harnell * Danny Mann * Fred Tatasciore * Jan Rabson * Tara Strong * Brian Koch * John DiMaggio * Kevin Michael Richardson * Carlos Alazraqui * Ariel Winter * Pamela Hayden * Keith Ferguson * Tom Kenny * Wally Wingert * Phil LaMarr * Laraine Newman * Sherry Lynn * Maurice LaMarche * Michael Gough * Jim Ward * David Herman * Grey DeLisle * April Stewart * James Kevin Ward * Hynden Walch * Dee Bradley Baker * Rob Paulsen Notes * Unlike the main cast above, the supporting cast (exculding Lauren Tom, Debi Derryberry, and Billy West) and the additional cast are not credited in the show's closing credits for some reasons, although they are credited on the book of all seasons of the show on DVD and Blu-ray. Production In September 2005, Geo G. had plans of creating a television series based on MYCUN: The Movie. In June 2006, Geo announced that Cartoon Network had ordered a pilot for a MYCUN television series. According to Geo, the series will air after the release of the sequel. Nothing was confirmed on what the series would be about until March 2007. Episodes Broadcast Coming soon! Critical reception The show has received generally positive to mixed reviews. IGN commented that the show has decent humor, despite focusing too much on pop culture references, fantastic animation and mediocre action scenes. The New York Times complimented the show's premise by describing the show as "The Simpsons meets The Geo Team". Awards and recognition Coming soon! Toys From 2008 to 2013, the show had a licensed toy-line by LEGO. The toy-line carried on from the first three movies. Video games Coming soon! Trivia * Geo G. is credited as "Gabriel Garcia" in this show. Credits /Credits}} Category:Television series